Forgotten Homework
by Sonochu
Summary: Danny has decided to tell Sam his feelings towards her, but how will him forgetting to do his homework play into this? What is Tucker planning? DxS Oneshot


**Edit: this story that has been an eyesore on my profile since I created it. I got to admit, I think it is a lot better now. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was late April in Amity Park and spring was finally starting to show. Flowers were coming out of the ground, birds were chirping, and the weather was warming up.

A 14 year old boy with raven black hair and big blue eyes was running around his house, preparing for school.

"Where is my Fenton thermos?"

Danny was starting to plead with whatever god there was that today would go well. Today, he wanted to tell his best friend his feelings for her, so of course; he didn't want anything to go wrong.

A taller girl with bright orange hair barged into his room.

"Danny, don't worry. Everything will go perfectly today with Sam."

She said while handing him a Fenton Thermos.

"I know Jazz, but I keep feeling like I am going to mess up. How do you know she will like me back anyway?"

Jazz grinned as she gave him a hug goodbye.

"I just know. Now, I have to go and help mom and dad in the lab and you have to go to school."

Danny picked up his book bag and grabbed a pop tart before walking out of his house. He knew that no matter what today was going to be a long day.

* * *

At school, Danny was still trying to think of a way to tell Sam his feelings towards her when Tucker showed up and walked over to his locker.

"Hey dude, Lancer's homework assignment was horrible. It took me an hour to do."

Tucker said while putting some of his books in his locker right next to Danny's.

The halfa's eyes widened.

He knew he had forgotten something. He has been so worried about Sam that he forgot Mr. Lancer assigned a paper about defining an emotion. The assignment was worth 5% of his grade and he really needed the points.

"Tuck, can I see your paper?"

Tucker just looked at Danny and smirked.

"You forgot to do it didn't you? Well I already turned it in to Mr. Lancer, but Sam has him the same period you do. You could always ask her for help and if you want to tell her anything else," Tucker finished while making a smoochy face.

"Stop it Tucker! I am going to tell her today. Anyways, you know how my dad gets when he has an idea for a new invention. I was helping (sabotaging) him and his new invention all night."

Tucker didn't seem to buy it. He just kept smiling until he finally responded,

"You sure you weren't thinking about Sam." he asked

"What! No, what would give you that idea?"

"Danny we both know you like her."

Tucker looked to the entrance of Casper High.

"Well looks like you can find out if she likes you too. Here she comes."

Danny turned to see a pale girl with short black hair wearing her usual Gothic attire enter the school.

_Crap Sam is here! I am so not ready!_

Sam walked over to Danny and Tucker.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked.

Tucker had an evil look on his face. Danny could just tell he wasn't going to like what Tucker said.

"Well I am going to leave you two lovebirds alone." He ran off before he could feel the wrath of Sam.

"We're not lovebirds!" Sam shouted. Noticing Danny didn't say it with her, Sam turned to Danny.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

Danny didn't know how to tell Sam his feelings towards her, so he went with the lesser of his problems.

"I forgot to do my English homework and I really need the points."

"Well there goes the rest of your grade", she teased.

"Not if you help me by letting me see yours." Danny replied.

Sam's eyes widened and she just stared at him. Danny tried his best not to get lost in her eyes. He shook himself and said.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Uh sure I can uh help you heh, but do you really need to see my paper? We don't really need to see it if I am just helping you. Sam nervously said.

"Well it would help me with ideas. I'm kind of drawing a blank."

"No, Danny, you really don't want to read mine!" Sam just about pleaded.

"Why? What did you write about?"

Danny started moving towards Sam.

"Nothing important. Just...stuff?" Sam began to back away until she hit a set of lockers.

"Sam, let me see your paper please." Danny said with big puppy dog eyes.

Sam reluctantly reached in to her book bag and grabbed her paper. Before Danny could take it though, she asked,

"Are you sure you want to read it. It is kinda cheesy."

Danny knew Sam was desperately trying to hide something.

"Sam, give me the paper."

Sam handed him the paper and tried to stealthily make her escape, but Danny grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere. Danny read the title.

"The Emotion of Love."

What is love? Is it something you feel or is it something more? From personal experience with a friend, I would say love is a lot more than just an emotion. It is a state of being. It might even be a way of life. I used to play on the swings with my best friend. Now that we are older, we no longer do that type of stuff. Should we go back to those days though? The days when life was perfect. I say no. I wouldn't get to experience my first prom dance, my first wish I ever regretted, my first life lesson, my first kiss, even my first love. After all, what is life without love?

Danny didn't know what to say. He couldn't help but feel like some of those experiences were directed at him. He stole her first kiss, he danced with her at prom, and he played with her on the swings while Tucker played with his new PDA. Sam also made a wish to forget Danny which she later regretted and the life lesson was them learning not to fight with each other. The only one Danny couldn't figure out was Sam's first love.

"Sam, who is this first love you keep talking about?"

She kept her mouth closed and stared at the floor.

"Is it someone I know?"

Still Sam didn't answer.

_It has to be a male friend and doesn't seem to be Tucker. The only other guy friend she has is...me._

"Sam...do you like me?" Danny asked still unsure.

"Yes," Sam whispered.

Danny was ecstatic. He just learned that the girl he has liked since 8th grade likes him back. Finally something in his life was actually going good.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam nervously asked.

Danny realized that not only did he subconsciously let go of Sam's hand and she was staring at him, but he also spaced out for a little bit.

"Am I okay? he asked.

"Am I okay?" he repeated

Danny saw Sam tense up.

"I just learned that the girl I have liked for ages likes me back!"

A grin grew on Sam's face

"So does that mean-"

"Sam Manson will you be my girlfriend?"

Sam rushed up to him and kissed him as passionately as she has ever could and Danny would always say that was the best kiss he ever had.

"Of course!"

Danny and Sam as boyfriend and girlfriend started walking to their first period class.

"Uh Danny, Sam said. "You do realize you still have nothing to turn in for Lancer."

"Crap!"

In the distance, Tucker stood with his PDA out, recording the whole thing.

"Lovebirds. Now, what to do with this recording?"

Several ideas entered Tucker's head; including, using it as blackmail, selling it to their friends and family, keeping it for laughs, and many more ideas.

He didn't know which to pick.


End file.
